The haunting past
by SDJ
Summary: Ghoonhahm's past haunts him, even today. Caught in the grip of the past one night, he's saved by Jungwoo. But when the past rises up to grab him by the throat, who will save him? Who can save him? GhoonQue
1. Chapter 1

Oi. It's a sin that there aren't more K2 fics, so I made another one. J

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

"_Father…Father stop!"_

"_Shut up you brat!" _

"_Let go of mama!" _

"_Don't boss me around!! I'm your __**father!" **__the man punctuated the word with an abdomen-aimed kick. The boy flew, a small cry escaping him. He hit the ground with a yelp of pain. The man was on him in an instant. The boy curled up under his father's fists, trying to protect his head. He heard a short cry, and he recognized the voice as his mother's. He opened one swollen eye to watch her leap on her husband, trying to pull him away from her son. With a new target, the man turned and threw his wife off. She sprawled across the ground and tried to crawl away. His father seized her by the hair and dragged her head back. He was screaming now, screaming in a drunken rage. The boy stood shakily, and then leapt at his father. He tore with teeth and nails, while hitting, kicking his father. He had to stop him from hurting his mother. But the man simply grabbed the back of his shirt and threw him head-over-heel against a wall. _

_He was against the wall in an instant and he felt pain exploding all over his body. He screamed in pain, ashamed of the tears. He might've heard a voice crying out for him, but then darkness closed in. _

_He groaned softly. Someone was gently prodding his small body. His eyes were almost swollen shut, but he could open them enough to see his mother bent over him, binding his arm. Pain, big greasy waves of it, kept rolling over him and it seemed to be coming from the area his mother was bandaging. "M…momma?" he whispered hoarsely. _

_His mother was silent for a moment, and then she smiled at him gently. "Hey baby. Are you okay?" _

"_My arm…" _

"_It's okay, baby. You shouldn't have done that for momma. Daddy will just get mad. But don't worry, honey. Mommy's got a plan. Mommy's gonna send you away, far away from here. It's okay baby. Mommy will get you away from here." _

"_You planin' of leavin' here, my love?" His mother quickly stood and turned to the man in the doorway. Did she realize that her hands went out, as if to block her child from view? _

"_N-no, of course not, dear! I was- I was just-" he stepped forward and she flinched. She never saw his hand, but it was locked around her throat before the boy could move. She clawed at his hand and tried, so very hard, to drag in air. _

"_You're not gonna leave. Not ever. Right?" Her body rejected, fighting for air against his steel grip. The boy tried to get up- he needed to help his mother- but his arm felt like it was on fire and his body refused to obey his orders. His father raised his other hand, and the slap resounded in the air- sending her sprawling across the ground. She choked and coughed, laying a hand on her throat. The boy breathed a sigh of relief. He'd let her throat go. _

"_N-no. No. Never!" she gasped, trembling to her feet by gripping the bed. "I'll never leave. Never! Please! Please, just go. Just leave Ghoon-hahm alone now!!" _

"…_Are you giving me orders?" Then there was pain and distant screaming._

"_Ghoon-hahm! Ghoon-hahm!! GHOON-HAHM!!!"_

"Ghoon-hahm!"

Ghoon-hahm sat up with a jolt, a small gasp escaping him. "Ghoon-hahm. Are you okay?" Ghoon-hahm was still gasping when his hands shot out to protect himself- and he encountered a soft, firm chest. Hands were laid gently over his "Its okay, Ghoon-hahm. It's alright. You're home." Ghoon-hahm's vision cleared and he stared into Jung-woo's eyes. Jung-woo sent him a small smile. "Hey."

"J-Jung-woo?"

"Yeah. I heard you screaming. Are you okay Ghoon-hahm?" Ghoon gently pulled his hands off Jung-woo's chest and placed them over his heart. It hammered unnaturally.

"Y-yeah."

"Was it a nightmare?"

"…Yeah." Ghoon raised trembling hands to his face and covered it. "Yeah."

Jung-woo frowned and reached a gentle hand out to lay it on Ghoon-hahm's upper arm. God, he was shaking. He had never seen Ghoon so scared.

Then there was a click and light spilled across Ghoon's bed. They both turned to see Que-min in the doorway.

…

"This looks bad." Jung muttered. Two men sitting on a bed in their boxers, connected by one hand that lay on Ghoon's arm? Just a little.

Que-min colored and quickly slammed the door closed.

With a hiss, Ghoon shoved Jung-woo's hand off his arm and stood to grab some pants. He quickly tugged them on while Jung-woo simply blinked at the door. He finally stood and grabbed some pants, joining Ghoon in tugging on clothes.

Ghoon-hahm leapt out the door with a yell. "Que-min! Que-min." he quickly grabbed her arm and spun her around. "Hey, that wasn't what it looked like!"

Her face was bright red. "Um…it's fine."

"Hey." His eyebrow twitched. "What's that face for?"

"Nothing. At all. Really." but she was blushing fiercely. His eyes narrowed on her and he noticed Jung inch out the door of the apartment they were sharing (wearing a pair of Ghoon-hahm's pants).

"Hey, you." he pinched her cheek. She giggled and pushed his hand away.

When he reached again for her, it was to wrap his arms around her thin torso. She was surprised, but wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her gently in his arms, as if he might break her if he handled her too roughly. His lips somehow found hers and he kissed her lightly. He ran his tongue across the seam in her lips and she gave a little shiver, but opened her mouth to accept him. His tongue explored carefully, drinking her in. His arms moved, running up and then back down her arms. But, at her armpit, she broke away from him and lowered her arms with a little giggle. He smirked, his lips a centimeter from hers.

"You like that?" his voice was whisper rough and she shuddered lightly at the sound of it.

"It tickles!" she complained cutely.

"Oh really?" his fingers lowered to her hips and danced across the revealed flesh. A laugh bubbled up in her and she broke away from him, running around the end of the couch. He followed, but she ran around the other end. They faced off, each on one end of the couch. She moved from left to right, trying to fake him out, but he watched her with a predator's grace. She faked left, but he was better than that. He leapt as soon as she did and, realizing there was no way out, she ran up the couch. But he grabbed her hips from behind and threw her to the side, onto the couch. She shrieked playfully when he leapt on her. She writhed under him, trying to get away, but that only made his heart speed up. He watched her move with hungry eyes.

Que-min's legs worked out from beneath him, rising up around his hips. Her arms rose to grab hold of the armrest above her head, trying to pull herself free. He licked his lips before he lowered his head to her throat.

Ghoon-hahm started at the pulse line and nipped his way down, stopping to soothe with his tongue. She still writhed gently beneath him, but it wasn't so much to get away as to get closer. Her arms came down to wrap around his neck and her soft moans vibrated against his lips. "Ghoon." she whispered his name when his hands ventured lower. From her shoulders they slid slowly all the way down. She gasped when his thumbs brushed her breasts, and again when they touched the flesh revealed by her midriff shirt. One hand stopped at her hip, massaging gently, while the other slid lower. It ran over her hiked up skirt to her knee and he gently cupped it, bringing it up behind his hips. The movement rose her up so that her body conformed to his. His mouth lowered to the line of her tank-top and ran across it, dipping below at select intervals with his tongue. His hand released her knee and slid beneath her lower back, raising her hips up to meet his. She moaned and her head fell back. Slowly, through the haze, her eyes slid open-

and she stared directly into a pair of dark eyes.

For a moment, they just stared. Then Que-min shrieked. Ghoon jumped back and she quickly sat up. "What the- Ghoon-hahm!!"

Ghoon's eyes rose to the window and he stared wide-eyed at Jin-lee before a hand rose and grabbed the back of his head, dragging him down below the sill. Ghoon growled and leapt from the couch. He was out the door before his gang could do more than fall over and scream.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Heheh! Well this is the first chapter. The other chapters will be up within, like, days. They're already typed up. Please review!! Much love


	2. Chapter 2

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU ASSHOLES!!!?" Ghoon screamed. They all stared up at him fearfully. Except, of course, Jung-woo. He was leaning against the wall next to the window, looking bored while he chewed on his straw.

"W-well this was how it went, boss." Won-hee, as usual, tried to smooth things over. "We were looking for you, and so we decided to come over here and-"

"AND SPY ON ME?!" Ghoon-hahm fumed.

"N-no! W-we met Jung and he said you were with Que-min-"

"So you had to spy on me, of course!"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean- oh Jeez-"

Ghoon's reached for Won-hee, with the intention of choking the life out of him, when there was a small voice behind him.

"Ghoon-hahm." he turned to see Que-min standing in the door way. Her head was turned away from him. "It's fine. Really." Then, like a shot, she was down the stairs, running. Damn she could move!

"Que-min!" he yelled, but she was halfway down the street and couldn't hear him. He cursed and turned on his gang, murder in his eyes. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!"

He beat Won-hee (because he was the 2nd in command) until there was screaming, crying, and begging. Finally, he felt a poke on his shoulder.

"Um…boss?" Ghoon-hahm blinked and turned to look at Jin-lee.

"What?!"

"Um…aren't you going to go after Que-min?" Ghoon-hahm blinked.

"Go…after?"

"Yes! You have to go after her or else she'll be mad at you forever!"

"What'd I do?!"

"You're her boyfriend!" Jin said, as if this explained everything. Finally, Yeong-joon sighed and pulled Jin back to him by the loop on the back of his pants.

"Just go after her, boss. A girl shouldn't be wondering around your town anyway." Ghoon sighed.

"Yeah, fine. I'm going." He grabbed his keys from the apartment and got on his motorcycle.

It didn't take long to find her on the bike, and when he did, he slowed down and came up next to her. "Hey…" he greeted. She glanced at him out of the side of a red-rimmed eye and continued walking. She was nearing a park, he saw. Had that been her intention? He followed loyally until she went into the park and he parked his bike next to the fence. He got off and tugged her around to face him by the arm.

"Hey. Are you made at me?" he asked.

"No. I'm just embarrassed. This is worse than when you told Jung-woo I liked him." her face fell into her hands. "I can't believe they saw that."

"Well…" he blindly grasped for straws. "It's not like they'll go around telling everyone. They'd die. Painfully. And they don't really care, yaknow. Yeong-joon and Jin-lee always do- er- stuff, and they're gay." He looked away from her, down towards the park. So he missed her smile.

"Hey, wanna come with me? I was going to the park." she asked.

"Uh…yeah." he stood and walked with her down the short hill. Suddenly, Ghoon-hahm saw something out of the corner of his eye and locked his gaze on it. "Que-min! Look! It's a slide!" he said, promptly running to it. Que-min, long used to her boyfriends infantile manner, ran after him.

"Ghoon-hahm!" she yelled as he started climbing the ladder up to the slide. "You're as tall as the slide!" he blissfully ignored her and slid down the slide. God, Que-ho was better behaved then him. That was her thought as she hurried up the steps and down the slide. Ghoon-hahm Che was at the bottom of the slide, grinning, and she ran into him at the bottom. He smiled down at her and before she knew what was happening, he had one hand clamped around her leg, and another around her torso and he was lifting her. She yelped when he fit her body to his and held on. She locked her arms around his throat and her thighs tightened around his hips. He slid his hands beneath her and smirked at her flushed face. "What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"You… Put me down!" she yelled, glancing around.

"No."

"Why are you doing this to me?!"

"You're light, and you are wearing pants. Que-min." Her eyes returned to his and she saw it, the flicker of emotion that was rare but so powerful. His lips covered hers in a kiss that sent fire erupting in her blood. She pulled herself closer to him, her body conforming to his. One leg wrapped around his hips while the other hung, swinging gently. Somehow, one of her hands found itself fisting in his dark, long hair. It was soft and thick and she was quickly becoming attached to it. Her head angled and the kiss deepened considerably. She couldn't help that she wanted more, much more, of Ghoon-hahm Che.

Que-min was being aggressive. Ghoon-hahm liked it. His mouth worked furiously on hers, and he wanted her- by god he wanted her. So much of her. Fire was swamping, as it had done on his couch, lower and more completely then he had ever felt. For a moment, he had a vision of himself dragging her to the ground and taking her, right there and then in the park. His eyes rolled back in his head as he got lost in the exquisiteness of her.

When they pulled back for air, the only thing he could do was say her name. Well, it was more of a groan. A low one that vibrated against her body and had her gasping softly.

Their eyes widened when they heard a soft clapping sound behind them. Ghoon took one arm off her and spun half around, ready to kill whoever was interrupting him. Especially when it was just getting good.

His breathing stopped, Que-min felt it against her body. He was staring at the man, but his pupils had dilated and the color drained from his face.

"F…Father." It wasn't a question. The man was his father. Que-min cleared her throat and tried to slide her legs off his hips, but his grip was steel around her waist.

"Quite a show, son." Ghoon-hahm's father said. He was tall, Que-min thought, with dark hair and eyes just like Ghoon-hahm. But he was a bit more elegant, and slightly taller then his son. Where Ghoon was thin, this man was muscled. There were flecks of gray in his hair. His smile, though, was nothing like Ghoon-hahm's. His was cold and uncaring, but Ghoon's- when he did smile- was gentle.

This man, she realized, had no gentleness.

Ghoon's grip on her loosened and she slipped off of him, but didn't remove herself from his arms. Her fingers tightened on his shirt, fisting in his midriff.

"Que-min." Her eyes darted to Ghoon-hahm because his voice had gone hollow. He pulled his keys and held them out to her. Not knowing what to do, she took them. "Take my bike. Go home. I'll come for it later, okay?"

"No. No, I'll stay with you." her eyes were widened on him. This was a side of him she'd never seen. He was protecting her because he was panicked.

"Just go Que-min." he tore his eyes from the man and looked into hers. "Go." and he pushed her away from him. She opened her mouth to object, but the look in his eyes had her stumbling back. He turned and ran to the Ninja, jabbing the key in. She drove off, relying on Ghoon-hahm's lessons to get her home in one peace.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1

I hope you like it! Please review!!


End file.
